


Pet Sematary AU

by emetal



Series: Artificial Heart AU [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Pet Sematary - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An AU of an AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetal/pseuds/emetal
Summary: Wait! What thehellhad he just done?! Patryk broke down as reality hit him once more; he unburied his husband and just reburied him elsewhere, like that would work! Now his love was just further away!Fuck!he thought, breathing in shakily. He was still alone, and he went to bed that way.
Relationships: Patryck/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Artificial Heart AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597000
Kudos: 7





	Pet Sematary AU

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my other eddsworld fanfiction but theoretical. Itd probably _help_ if you read artificial heart, but not necessary.

He’d become a shut in after his husband’s funeral. It was a very low key experience, him, Patryk, being the only attendee. Nobody but him had actually tolerated Tord for years, but were forced to pretend under his iron fist. His eyes welled and watered if he thought too long about it. He’d never see his soulmate again. Never hold him again. Never… never… 

Patryk’s life had become a series of never’s in his grief. Sometimes, they were of denial. He’d stopped caring for himself, letting his hair become a long mess. “He’d never want to see me so compromised.” He’d even taken to wearing his red hoodie, refusing to let that go with him into the ground. Their home had seemed so empty and cold without Tord’s fiery presence. Days merged and time was no more than a myth.

He was going insane.

“I can’t live like this. I can’t.” Patryk kept mumbling to himself. Some days he’d think of joining Tord in whatever Hell he undoubtedly lay, but others… resulted in more sporadic ideas. Zombie outbreaks _had_ happened before, in a simpler time. But, the circumstances for those seemed so outlandish in a world that was now all too real. Yet, an itching feeling that he could bring his love back never went away. If the loneliness wasn’t driving him insane, the hallucinations would.

Some days were worse than others. He’d become dehydrated from crying so often. Howls of loneliness echoed in the empty home. _We were supposed to make it. We were immortal, untouchable, godly. It makes no sense! _The constant flow of emotion bore upon his psyche, tearing away like starving vultures. Every day the scavengers would take more and more of his logic, his sense of mind.__

* * *

Almost robotically, he found himself searching for a shovel. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. A laugh arose in his throat as he stepped towards the makeshift burial ground where his husband lie, unmoving. Cold. Still. Rapidly, he forced the shovel into the muddy ground below. His stance became unsteady as the unburial took place - rain began to pour without the deranged widower even noticing. 

Patryk was coated in grime as he looked upon the custom made coffin. He panted as he shifted forward slightly. Adrenaline flowed through his veins like a scourging flame as he hopped into the hole. His hands shook with anticipation as he ripped the lid open with a crowbar. There, right there… 

Tears and rain streamed down Patryk’s face as he saw the pale flesh and matted hair beneath. The scent of death filled the air, and time seemed to stand still. Even if his heart was no longer beating, he was still home. As he laid a hand on his husband’s cold cheek, his heart fluttered. “I’m bringing you back, honey.” 

Patryk’s training as a soldier served him well as he lifted the heavy and stiff corpse over the top of the hole, then himself. The storm continued to roar as he ran to the vehicle he arrived in, this time leaving not entirely alone. The hard part was over, now just to remember the contaminated ground. 

* * *

He stumbled into the empty house, covered in mud and soaked with rain. The deed was done… wasn’t it? Now he just had to wait. 

_Wait._

Wait! What the _hell_ had he just done?! Patryk broke down as reality hit him once more; he unburied his husband and just reburied him elsewhere, like that would work! Now his love was just further away! _Fuck!_ he thought, breathing in shakily. He was still alone, and he went to bed that way. 

_Knock._

_Knock!_

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Who would know where he lived? That was top secret and never leaked after Tord’s… T… 

_No, it couldn’t be-_

“Hello? Patryk?” 

_It couldn’t be!_

He tripped towards the door, barely able to grasp the handle as he pulled away. 

_It couldn’t be._ Tears welled in his eyes. It was. 

“Hell...OH! Hi, my dear Starlight.” 

Patryk couldn’t stop crying, once more. His husband was… alive wasn’t the word. Not dead. He wasn’t dead. A little green with smeared blood constantly leaking from that damn fatal head wound, matted hair, his blind eye bloodshot… one armed because the robotic one was used for spare parts… but certainly not dead. He ran towards him with arms wide open, hugging him tightly. Through his sobs he could only respond, “Welcome home, love.” 


End file.
